Conspiracy of The Void
by The Grandmaster at Arms
Summary: Twisted Fate wakes while the servers are down. He has been summoned by a mysterious person. It seems the Void is denying entry to Malzahar and Fate has powers he is unaware of. To top it all of, he finds a certain champion in his bed when he gets back. Can his life get any worse? Or is it getting better... Rated M for possible Lemon in the future.


Conspiracy of The Void.

An original Grandmaster at Arms story.

(Written from Twisted Fate's perspective, but switches to another's perspective later on)

_Why must I always be summoned early? _I asked myself. It was 4:00 in the morning in Valoran and almost every other bed was filled. _That's odd. The servers are down._ "Well, it seems Lady Luck is against me today" I grumbled to myself. I looked over my shoulder to see Malzahar's bed was empty and undone. Kog'Maw's as well as Kha'Zix's area was empty. _Void creatures _I mused to myself. I looked for a good place to be seated while waiting to be teleported, but instead I stood face to face with the Exiled one.

"Hello dear. What are you doing up this early in the morning?" I asked her.

"You know as well as I do Fate. I wake early to let the excess Ki remove itself after sleep" Riven replied stoically. I knew being a Ki master was rewarding, but taxing on the body. Suddenly, red rings appeared around me.

"Well Riven, it seems destiny calls. See you on the fields later." and with that I was whisked away.

I appeared on a platform in a quaint little jungle. It seemed not to far from the Demacian shores. I knew something was amiss as well. Three creatures rose around me, while a figure floated towards me.

"Well hello there Malzahar. I see you have your void friends with you" I nodded towards Kog'Maw Kha'Zix and Cho'Gath. "Although, I didn't see Cho's area to be disrupted this morning." I said.

"Shut up Fate. Both of us can view the window of time. You can see that you have no escape and are forced to listen to me. So shut up and listen." He growled at me in his raspy voice. "The Void has been disturbed. We would go to see about anything, but we are afraid the Void has denied us entry. We would ask the Rift-Walker, but I would rather evaluate my..._ other_ options first." He explained.

"Well your offer is compelling, but I see no way for me to have been granted access to the Void" I said.

"That's where you are wrong." Malzahar replied. "You have been granted access to the Void even if you haven't realized it yet. Do you remember who granted you power over cards?" he asked.

"Gamblers never forget. Xavier Rath did was kind enough to grant me this power." I recalled.

"And did you know exactly who Xavier Rath was?" he asked

. "Not precisely. I assume it's Xerath, although he doesn't seem to remember me." I said.

"Not quite. You see, Xavier was an apprentice of mine. He studied the Void without tire and eventually learned how to summon me without being a summoner. He called upon me and I cast visions into his head that no other mortal has seen. He watched as the Void trembled and reformed. He watched men plunge into insanity in the Shurima Desert. He watched as Kassadin's daughter was lost into the Void never to be seen again. He learned techniques that were never attempted. And he used those techniques -"

"On me." I cut him off. "Well that is a touching story but I do believe I should be leaving." I said as red eyes appeared over their heads.

"Stop him! He mustn't leave with that information!" Malzahar screamed.

"Heh, Nobody touches the hat." Cards spun around me as a red circle appeared underneath me. Spikes popped out of the ground just after I left.

"It ain't luck, it's destiny" I chuckled to myself. The servers were still down. I could tell because champions never slept in. They were always being summoned. I was on my way to my bed to take a nap when I found Riven sleeping there. She awoke at my presence.

"And what are you doin' in my bed darling?" I asked.

"My bed was occupied by a certain fox. She said too many men were in hers. So I decided to take the only other free bed." She replied.

"Well I'm tired. So either you get out or I'm coming in." I said, tiredly.


End file.
